1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to helmets and in particular to toy helmets having illumination and audio devices for simulating special effects.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, a great deal of interest has developed in toys relating to space travel and space adventures. Space characters, including alien personalities, have acquired widespread popularity in response to books, television presentations and motion pictures portraying adventures in space. This entertainment area has widespread appeal to both children and adults. Children, in particular, derive a great deal of satisfaction by imitating their screen and video heroes. Accordingly, simulated space equipment toys have become available to be played with or worn by children as they pretend and enact imaginary space adventures.